


Jealous

by Tawny



Category: Wolf's Rain
Genre: F/M, Jeaaalousyyyyy, Just before they get to Cheza is all, No set date or episode or whatever really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 11:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tawny/pseuds/Tawny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What's his problem?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous

If there was ever a time to decide that Tsume hated Hige, it would be right about now.

Although Tsume later said that he himself had no idea where the hostility came from, Kiba and Toboe have reason to suspect that it was because of a certain 'incident' that happened earlier.

Blue and Hige were just sitting together, just talking, really. There was no reason to get worked up, and Tsume didn'. Not yet, anyway. Toboe was sitting in front of Hige, to Kiba's left, and Tsume was stretched out in the sun, finally taking a break and relaxing beside the other wolves.

Until...

"It's getting late. Do you guys think we should go...?" Toboe asked, and looked at Kiba.

"You think so?"

He nodded. "What do you think, Hige? Tsume?" Tsume shrugged, and Hige nodded.

"Sure," he said, standing up. But not before pecking Blue on the cheek.

Now, Toboe didn't know why, but he felt his face grow hot, blushing. His best guess was because it was embarrassing to watch Hige act so... light.

Maybe it was because he could feel Tsume tense up beside him, and Toboe really, _really_  didn't feel like getting another bruise from standing too close to the Nuclear Reactor when it went off.

Hige was standing now, and he was stretching, and Blue was obviously not prepared for Hige's... err, display of affection, because she was touching her cheek and blushing with wide eyes.

Tsume stood abruptly, and turned away. "Yeah," he said sharply over his shoulder, fixing Hige with a glare before he started to walk.

"What's his problem?" Hige asked.

Kiba looked at Toboe with a knowing look and simply said, "I don't know, Hige. I just don't know."

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost from Fanfiction.net, originally posted in January of 2012.


End file.
